Total Drama Powers
by FanFic101Girl
Summary: Chris is back for another season of Total Drama, but this time he's taking superpowered teens! Alright, so I finally have my cast! Meaning:NO MORE OCs! Thank Chris, you guys kept filing my PM up with them! It's a blessing and a curse! Anyways, good luck! Let the games begin! Wait, that's Hunger Games... Rated T just in case! Thnx Luna Cat Shadow for the pic of Sam (cover)!
1. Application

We! New story! Okay, so here is my new Total Drama story! We're back at the island where our contestants will fight for their lives! Except there's a twist! This time the characters get powers! Simply fill out the OC application form, and will see who will come back on the island for Total Drama Powers! I'll be accepting 11 girls and 12 guys since Sam will be joining the cast!

**Full Name (Nickname):**

**Skin Color: **

**Siblings (If any):**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Stereotype:**

**Hair Color/Style:**

**Eye Color:**

**Make-up (If any):**

**Accessories:**

**Everyday Wear:**

**Sleep Wear:**

**Formal Wear:**

**Swim Wear:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Relationship: YES or NO**

**If yes what kind of guy/girl:**

**Talents:**

**Fears:**

**Powers: (What he/she is and their different powers)**

**Hero or Villian?**

**Allergies: (If any)**

**Audition Tape:**

Okay, so rules about powers:

You can only have up to 5 powers

All of them have to connect in one way or more

They have to be real

You ARE allowed to do things like a halfa, nanites, half mermaid, etc.

Have fun with it!

If you have a halfa, or she/he transforms, PM me how they transform and their outfit after the transformation

Some characters CAN have the same powers as others!

My character will be joining, but it's not a real threat or anything!

**Full Name (Nickname): Samantha Elizabeth Lain (Sam, Liz, Lizzie)**

**Skin Color: White, pale**

**Siblings (If any): A twin sister and 13 year old brother**

**Gender: Girl**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 6'5"**

**Weight: 128**

**Stereotype: Gothic tomboy**

**Hair Color/Style: Magenta dyed cyan at the ends with a black bang covering her left eye, goes down to her waist and wears in a ponytail with a skull clip to pull her bangs over her right eye**

**Eye Color: Right eye is cyan, Left eye is magenta**

**Make-up (If any): Black lipstick, purple eyeshadow**

**Accessories: Black messenger bag, black choker with neon green flame design**

**Everyday Wear: Black tanktop w/fishnet sleeves that go up to her elbows, black fingerless biker gloves, black shorts that stop mid-thigh, black military cap, black combat boots that transform into rollerskates**

**Sleep Wear: Cyan tanktop w/ purple bat in the middle and matching violet bottoms with black bats all over them**

**Formal Wear: Black strapless mini dress with purple sash around her middle and black flats, blue bracelet and her usual choker, wears hair wavy with a bang still covering her eye but no clip and a black headband**

**Personality: She's a gothic tomboy and the ultimate ultra-recyclo vegetarian, fights for what she wants and likes, and can be way rude. But, she's also shy and can be sweet if she chooses, but even get her NEAR pink or a dress and you'll be in the hospital for weeks. She always wears her black choker because her Mom gave it to her before she died on Sam's birthday.**

**Likes: Reading, basketball, her choker, her combat boots, and her powers**

**Dislikes: Pink, cheerleaders, anything happy, anything girly, make-up, jewelry (with the exception of her choker), her parents, etc.**

**Relationship: Yes**

**If yes what kind of guy/girl: Someone who respects her and feels the way she does, yet can think his own mind**

**Talents: She sings and dances**

**Fears: She fears no one will except her and that she'll always be alone in life**

**Powers: Vampire (just fangs, no garlic, and no sun); Half-ghost (Ghostly Wail, Ghost Flame, Ice, Ecto-Manipulation, Enhanced senses, Flight, Intangibility, Invisibility, Electricity, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Mind Reading); Seer (Visions, Sense emotions); Half-Witch (standard witch powers) ; Nanites (Mostly Rex's builds)**

**Hero much to her father's dismay but mother's pleasure**

**Ghost Form: Hair becomes shoulder-length and is snow-white, she has a black tanktop, white fingerless biker gloves, a silvery white S on her chest, black leggings, a white miniskirt, and white boots that stop mid-calf (Kind of like Dani's from DP, except fully white)**

**Allergies: Garlic, Blood Blossoms**

**Audition Tape: *A girl with long hair in different colors walks in to a large room covered in black with a purple bed, a Danny Phantom poster, Grojband poster, and a purple bookcase* "Victoria, you didn't tell me you were starting!" the girl complains in a British accent. "Sorry love, you didn't ask." A voice behind the camera says in an Australian accent. "Ugh! Fine! Well hello Chris and Total Drama. My name is Samantha, but call me Sam or Liz unless you want that pretty face of yours ripped off." Sam says in her accent. "This is my sister Victoria. Vicky, come from behind the camera!" Sam calls to her twin while sitting on her bed. "But love, I'm just the camera girl! Don't be a rotten Sheila!" the mysterious voice says again. "Don't make me overshadow you!" Sam threatens. A yelp is heard and a girl with shoulder-length magenta hair steps in front of the camera and sits next to Sam. She's wearing a cyan tube top that shows her midsection and black jeans with red combat boots. Other than the different hair style and outfit, she looks exactly like Sam. "Ladies and gents, this here is my dear twin sister Victoria. I bet your wondering why I'm British but Vic is Australian. Honestly I have no idea, but our brother is American. Jeremy!" Sam calls and in comes a boy with black hair with a single red streak in it come in while plying on his phone. "What do you want Lizzie?" he said in a slight British, slight Australian, yet American accent. "Man the camera." Sam demanded and Jeremy did as she said while still playing. "Anyways, I want to be on Total Drama Powers because with my powers I feel I show true potential. Besides, if I win then I can use the One million dollars to build an animal rescue shelter. I'm a Goth, not heartless." Sam says to the camera. "No offense Sheila, but that's up for debate." Victoria says. "Go to go, Mum's calling, hope I'm selected!" Sam says after a feminine voice calls her. *The camera fades to black and the tape ends***

Okay, so send in your applications now by PMing me, or by reviewing in the comments! But, this time we'll have a twist. You guys are going to vote of a character in either the reviews or by PMing me, and the bonfire will be on the next chapter. See ya'll!


	2. Total Drama Powers Cast Thus Far Part 1

**Alright, so so far in my Total Drama Powers cast, I have 6 characters. All heroes. Son, I'll only be taking 3 more girl heroes and 3 more boy heroes before I need some villains. You can enter more heroes, but I make no guarantee they'll be actual characters. Okay, so here's our cast thus far:**

**Corey Walker by Grojbandian180**

**Taylor Miller by . .Dino**

**Carlos Rodriguez by Regularkid828**

**Samantha Lain by me! FanFic101Girl**

**Jessebelle by TheDancerLaRae**

**Anthony "Shadow" Burton by CommunityFan27**

**Send in more apps and hopefully I can post Chapter 1 up tonight! I already started it, but I need the rest of my cast to finish it. Peace ya'll! Oh, and tell me in your app if you want them to make a friend or alliance! You don't have to if you don't want to!**


	3. Total Drama Powers Cast Thus Far Part 2

So, I have decided instead I will be actually taking 13 Girls and 14 Boys. 7 girls on one team with 7 boys, and the same count on the other. There will be 28 people, 14 characters on each team. And, I'll be having some old characters come help Chris torment the teams like in TD: Revenge of the Island, so I want you guys to nominate who will be coming back, and when I get to at least 10 nominees, I'll make a poll for you guys to vote on who comes back to help Chris with the island!

Corey Walker by Grojbandian180

Taylor Miller by . .Dino

Carlos Rodriguez by Regularkid828

Samantha Lain by me! FanFic101Girl

Jessebelle by TheDancerLaRae

Anthony "Shadow" Burton by CommunityFan27

Ingrid Grace by ShortAsianv23

Rainbow by Luna Cat Shadow

Taylor Rodriguez by NightmareLover13

Carrie Michelson by DJMidge

Kaylee Gonzalez by DespairAndCo

Okay, so unfortunately I won't be taking anymore hero girls for Total Drama Powers, but I still need 4 hero boys, 6 more villain girls, and 7 villain boys. Send in your OCs now! But, NO MORE HERO GIRLS!

Heroes Team:

Taylor Miller

Samantha Lain

Jessebelle

Ingrid Grace

Rainbow

Carrie Michelson

Carlos Rodriguez

Anthony "Shadow" Burton

Kaylee Gonzalez

Corey Walker

?

?

?

?

Villains Team:

Taylor Rodriguez (She's not related to Carlos)

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?  
?

?

?

?

I NEED MORE VILLIANS!


	4. Total Drama Powers Cast Thus Far Part 3

Alright, so I'm pretty sure I can't take anymore villain girls, but let's just check! Alright so so far I have:

Corey Walker by Grojbandian180

Taylor Miller by . .Dino

Carlos Rodriguez by Regularkid828

Samantha Lain by me! FanFic101Girl

Jessebelle by TheDancerLaRae

Anthony "Shadow" Burton by CommunityFan27

Ingrid Grace by ShortAsianv23

Rainbow by Luna Cat Shadow

Taylor Rodriguez by NightmareLover13

Carrie Michelson by DJMidge

Kaylee Gonzalez by DespairAndCo

Jas'mariee Rodriguez by BeautifulSouls101

Javion Rodriguez by BeautifulSouls101

Hayir Dengesi-rah by bunnies43

Adelline Bundy by CommunityFan27

Amelia Marilynn Sora by invaderzimibfan

Lavina Curry by ShortAsianv23

Sophie Pop Shadow by DespairandCo

Velvet Rose Valentine by GangstaZEBRA

Alright, so unfortunately I can NOT add anymore girls but I DO need some more boys! This is what I previously messaged to one of my friends irkengirl about the story before I posted this:

Well, I'm about to update Part 3 of the cast list, but I can start Total Drama Powers and give you guys a sneak-peek of Chapter 1 tonight, but I don't have enough male characters yet, so I can;t officially finish and post Chapter 1. I have 5 boys so far, everyone else is a girl honestly, so yeah. I think I'll just have people nominate some actual TV characters from actual shows for the rest of my boys cast like El Tigre and Danny Phantom if I don't get enough boy characters by the end of the week or something so people can finally see the chapter.

So yeah. Anyways, here are our teams:

Heroes Team:

Taylor Miller

Samantha Lain

Jessebelle

Ingrid Grace

Rainbow

Carrie Michelson

Carlos Rodriguez

Anthony "Shadow" Burton

Kaylee Gonzalez

Corey Walker

Javion Rodriguez

?

?

?

Villains Team:

Taylor Rodriguez (She's not related to Carlos)

Jas'mariee Rodriguez (Not related to Tay or Carlos, only Javion)

Sophie Pop Shadow

Velvet Rose Valentine

Lavina Curry

Adelline Bundy

Amelia Marilynn

?

?

?

?  
?

?

?

Okay, so I need NO more villain girls! I only need Villain boys and Hero boys! And send in your nominees for Total Drama Powers for original characters to come in! Even Blainley is welcome! I think that's how you spel her name… Anyways, so far these are the nominees:

Mike

Owen

Duncan

Yeah, those are my only nominations. I'm just going to help and nominate Heather and Gwen! Adding them will be VERY interesting! So counting my nominees, we have:

Mike

Owen

Duncan

Gwen

Heather

Dawn (CommunityFan27 JUST reminded me of this one!)

So yeah, send in some boy OCs, DON"T send in anymore girls, brush your teeth with a sucker, and prank your doorman! (Don't u miss iCarly? Shame it ended…) And come back next time on Total Drama Powers! Wrong one! Oh, wait, nevermind!

P.S. If I didn't use your character here, tell me because I may have just forgotten!


	5. Total Drama Powers Cast Thus Far Finale!

Okay, first note: I'm NOT DEAD! At least, I don't think I am..Alright, so I would like to welcome you all to the final casting of Total Drama Powers! First chapter should be up tonight! Wish your characters luck!

Corey Walker by Grojbandian180

Taylor Miller by . .Dino

Carlos Rodriguez by Regularkid828

Samantha Lain by me! FanFic101Girl

Jessebelle by TheDancerLaRae

Anthony "Shadow" Burton by CommunityFan27

Ingrid Grace by ShortAsianv23

Rainbow by Luna Cat Shadow

Taylor Rodriguez by NightmareLover13

Carrie Michelson by DJMidge

Kaylee Gonzalez by DespairAndCo

Jas'mariee Rodriguez by BeautifulSouls101

Javion Rodriguez by BeautifulSouls101

Hayir Dengesi-rah by bunnies43

Adelline Bundy by CommunityFan27

Amelia Marilynn Sora by invaderzimibfan

Lavina Curry by ShortAsianv23

Sophie Pop Shadow by DespairandCo

Velvet Rose Valentine by GangstaZEBRA

Tim Vic by Zokefan1

Zachary Morris by CommunityFan27

Hunter Oaks by DespairAndCo

Danny Shaw by ShortAsianv23

David Mathews by Luna Cat Shadow

Neeko Romulus by GanstaZEBRA

Lord Shiro Hashish by Luna Cat Shadow

Ben Brown by OMGMALLOVER (He is pretty cute! Mal I mean!)

Tyson "Ty" Harper by Haters Go To Heaven (Agreed!)

Issac "Hypercaine" Rogers by Tornography

Heroes Team:

Taylor Miller

Samantha Lain

Jessebelle

Ingrid Grace

Rainbow

Carrie Michelson

Carlos Rodriguez

Anthony "Shadow" Burton

Kaylee Gonzalez

Corey Walker

Javion Rodriguez

Tim Vic

Hunter Oaks

Danny "Dan" Shaw

Villains Team:

Taylor Rodriguez (She's not related to Carlos)

Jas'mariee Rodriguez (Not related to Tay or Carlos, only Javion)

Sophie Pop Shadow

Velvet Rose Valentine

Lavina Curry

Adelline Bundy

Amelia Marilynn

Zachary Morris

David Mathews

Neeko Romulus

Lord Shiro Winter Hashish

Issac "Hypercaine" Rogers

Hayir Dengesi-rah

Tyson "Ty" Harper

Ben Brown

Okay, so here's my cast! I'd like to give a great big shout-out and thanks to all of you who followed, favorite, or sent in an OC application for my story! I would also say a big sorry to those of you who made one, but didn't get picked like Guest and TheBrunetteZoey. It's nothing personal, you just sent in an application at the WORST possible times! Seriously, I already finished my cast up for girls by the time you guys sent in applications! So, I would like to say thanks and once more sorry for not having you guys in! Your characters seemed so great to! It's just you guys picked the worst time! Anyways, I should be able to post up the first chapter tonight! I already started it Sunday I think, I just never had enough of the cast to finish it up, but now I have the full cast and I can finish and post the chapter at some point tonight, so look out for that! Thanks again and join us next time on Total Drama Powers! Remember: Send in nominations for the characters that come back to the island! Here's our nominations so far:

Mike

Owen

Duncan

Gwen

Heather

Zoey

Dawn

Noah

Brick

Anne Maria

Scott

Sierra

I'm pretty sure someone was talking to me about nominating Zoey. If they weren't, then oh well! She's on now! Anyways, so these are the nominations! For those of you who made a character but weren't selected, or if you made a character and I didn't write them down, that's because I was trying to work this all out in a rush, but to make I up to you, I'm going to kind of make some vengeance or side program/fic for them to participate in, so that everyone will have a fair chance to have their OC in! That doesn't mean to send in a new character in hopes that I'll add it in. I WILL KNOW! Alright, so let's hope for the best! See you hopefully tonight on the first official chapter of Total Drama Powers! And remember, send in your final nominations for previous characters of TD for future challenges!

Anyways, my computer was jacked up and the internet didn't work, so I wasn't here to post this! But, apparently it takes a power outage for a few hours for it to work again! Hooray! I think...

Actually, I have officially decided I'll be making a separate story called Total Drama Revenge (Don't ask) where the characters that weren't picked or are in the cast list, will team up and plot revenge against Chris and Total Drama or something like that. Review!


	6. Author's Note

Alright, so I realize that I haven't updated in a while, but please don't kill me! First the internet was jacked up, then there was a outage, then my files for Chapter 1 were erased, and school's been on my case! So, with the lovely help of Luna Cat Shadow, I'm working on rewriting Chapter 1 for postage! So, yeah… In the meantime, check out my other stories, and send in TDPowers nominations! Review!


	7. Hello World!

Hey world! Guess what? I'm not dead! *silence* *laughs nervously* So uh, yeah! Obviously I'm not dead hence why I'm always on Twitter, and Tumblr, and Instagram, and answering my phone, yada, yada, yada. Plus since all my other stories are more than likely getting updated and I'm making a new one every now and then… But I'm getting off topic!

So in the beginning I was working on it and was pretty far in, but power went out, I had school and studies, so it kind of became a least priority at the time. Then I went BACK to it, and as I said before, power went out, computer shut down, took what I had written with it. But, today I don't have school! Yay cold temperatures! So, all day I'm working on updates for stories including this one so I can update as soon as I can!

Please don't be mad about this, cause I actually am trying to maintain everything along with school and such, so I'm trying as hard as I can to get a hold of everything, but failing miserably as I try to please you guys. So, yeah.

So:

Not dead!

I'm working on updates

I think I have a pretty liable excuse

I'm very sorry and I hope you forgive me

Information on Total Drama Revenge on the Island will be next!

* * *

Total Drama Revenge On The Island

* * *

Yes, I get it's not the best name, but I had another one for it and completely forgot it! Along with a challenge I had for another story…. But, anyways! Total Drama Revenge On The Island is a new fic I'll be working on! As I said before I feel bad for not being able to manage to put EVERY OC in Total Drama Powers, so instead of living with the guilt and having to disappoint you guys, I'm creating this new story where all the characters that DIDN'T get in plan to get revenge on Chris, the contestants that DID get in, and the island itself. So, bad characters will get revenge, but if you had a good character (Hero) in my story and don't want them to get revenge, then they will try as much as they can to stop the evil characters (Villains) from destroying Total Drama as we know it. So, yeah. There are the Rebels and the Royals (LOVE Ever After High, got that from them and don't own EAH) and it's a race against the clock to save Total Drama.

So, once I get a chance to finish up the first chapter for TDPowers I'll put in the cast list for Total Drama Revenge On The Island! Please send in nominations for TDPowers and send in challenges, cause God forbid I need them! As for the concern of a character description chapter, if it's okay with the owners of all the OCs sent in and picked for the story, I'll post their character profiles up in another chapter. But, I need the ok to do so from the owners of all the OCs picked!

So, that's pretty much it! I hope this cleared up some things, and I hope I can post the first "episode" up at some point! Review please!


End file.
